


Let's Do This Thing

by MeghanAnna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanAnna/pseuds/MeghanAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re not together,” Clarke insisted loudly. She always got loud when she got nervous. Bellamy loved it. But he hated himself for loving it.</p><p>“No, we’re just friends…” he agreed and Clarke nodded, her eyes wild. “With a… physical component? Is that a good way to phrase it?” </p><p>“I can’t believe you just said that,” she said, but she was laughing. “Yes. We did the dating thing when we were in college. Now we’re just friends who sometimes sleep together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do This Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you follow me on Tumblr or Twitter, you're probably aware I spent the weekend with Taylor Swift. Let me tell you, it was a blast. But one of my favorite things was meeting this couple that wasn't actually a couple. 
> 
> When my friend asked how long they were together, Joe said he and Kelly _weren't_ together. They were just "friends with a physical component." I didn't immediately think of Bellarke, but the longer the four of us talked about their relationship, the cuter these two got because they are SO MUCH MORE than "friends with a physical component." They're soulmates. And the more I think about it, the more I think of this happening to Clarke and Bellamy.

Clarke could feel the excitement in her bones. She was standing three feet away from a concert stage with her four best friends, another one was making his way from the concession stands with a beer for her, and she was making friends with two girls who were just as excited as she was. When Bellamy snuck up behind her and put her beer in front of her face, the girls looked shocked, but Clarke just got even happier.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling up at him.

“No problem,” he promised with a lazy smile before taking a sip of his own beer.

“Hey, big brother, where are our beers?” Octavia asked and Clarke looked sheepishly at her drink. Bellamy just rolled his eyes.

“What am I? Made of money? Go get your own beers,” he laughed. Octavia sighed and left with Raven, Jasper, and Monty trailing behind her.

“You didn’t need to get me a drink,” Clarke told him and he shrugged, waving her off. He couldn’t help but notice the two girls watching them with great interest. “Sorry,” Clarke said when she noticed his face. “Bell, this is Maya and Fox. This is Bellamy.”

“Nice to meet you. You excited for the show?” He asked and both girls nodded excitedly. “Yeah, we’re big fans, too.”

“This is, what? Our fourth time seeing the band?” Clarke asked him and he confirmed with a quick nod while he took another sip of his drink. “You could say we’re fans,” she laughed.

“So,” Maya said, looking between them. “How long have you two been together?”

Bellamy spit out his beer, Clarke’s face went red, and they both looked around frantically for their friends—to make sure they weren’t around to hear them. It was the last thing they needed.

“We’re not together,” Clarke insisted loudly. She always got loud when she got nervous. Bellamy loved it. But he hated himself for loving it.

“No, we’re just friends…” he agreed and Clarke nodded, her eyes wild. “With a… physical component? Is that a good way to phrase it?”

“I can’t believe you just said that,” she said, but she was laughing. “Yes,” she said to Maya and Fox. “We did the dating thing when we were in college. Now we’re just friends who sometimes sleep together.”

“I’m so sorry,” Maya said. Both her and Fox looked horrified. “It’s none of my business. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bellamy said, removing his baseball hat to scratch his sweaty curls before putting it back on. “It happens all the time.”

“Yeah, we’re used to it,” Clarke promised. “I just thought we were getting better at being normal friends.”

“Well, we did just decide we’d be each other’s second marriage,” Bellamy reminded her and the girls looked both horrified and awed as they listened on, looking between them like it was a tennis match. “Maybe that’s confusing things.”

“Wait, you’re going to be each other’s _second_ marriages? What about the first?” Fox asked and Maya nudged her shoulder with narrow, warning eyes.

“We’re not ready for each other,” Clarke explained, looking up at her _friend_. They’d never be just friends and she knew it. “Like I said, we did the dating thing. It didn’t work out, but we know one day it will.”

“I’m so confused,” Maya admitted and Bellamy laughed, looking back as his friends walked back into the pit.

“So are they,” he said, nodding at the group as they got closer.

“So are we,” Clarke murmured, but he heard her.

When Octavia and Raven sidled up to them, getting as close to the stage as they could, Clarke looked back up at Bellamy. He smiled, but the one she returned was halfhearted.

“They’re going to drive home and realize they’re madly in love with each other,” Maya whispered, but both Clarke and Bellamy were close enough to hear their every word.

“I think we just paved the way for the rest of their lives,” Fox agreed and Clarke chuckled, hiding her face behind her beer. Bellamy smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She reached for his free hand and placed it on her stomach and he used it to pull her against his chest so he could kiss her temple.

“Come on, guys,” Monty whined. “I thought we were done with this?”

“We’re never done with it,” Raven said, looking at them over her shoulder. “You need to learn to get used to it.”

“I can’t go through another two months of them not talking to each other,” Octavia said, agreeing with Monty. “It’s torture having to pick sides between my best friend and my brother.”

“They’re in love,” Jasper said, giving his friends a dark look before turning to Clarke and Bellamy with wide, awestruck eyes. “Let them be in love.”

“Oh, I will be happy to,” Octavia said hastily, turning her body away from the stage so she could look at them. “When they stop fucking around and just _get back together_.”

“Yeah, guys, I can’t afford to buy three different dresses for three different weddings,” Raven said. “Can’t we just skip the first two and get to the only one that matters?”

“I’m here for that,” Jasper agreed. “Bellarke weddings only.”

“ _Stop_ calling us that,” Bellamy warned him and he blanched, hiding behind Octavia.

Clarke laughed, turning to hide her face against Bellamy’s chest, and he sighed, catching the eyes of Maya and Fox. They both looked away quickly as the lights to the stadium went down and Dave Grohl lit up on stage.

“Woooo!” Octavia screamed and Bellamy downed his beer, getting excited again. He dropped his hand from Clarke’s body so she could jump along with the rest of the crowd and he stood back, watching his friends get lost in the music and the environment.

His eyes, as usual, though, remained longest on Clarke. She was still jumping up and down, singing every word. Every so often, she’d jump on her toes and turn to face him instead of the stage and he smiled as she sang directly to him. Every time she turned around, he knew how screwed he was.

When they broke up, it was the right choice. They were young and thought they wanted different things. He never stopped caring about her, not even after she moved from Boston to New York, and definitely not after she moved back to live with his sister and Raven. He thought the two years she was gone would be just what he needed to get over her and get to the place where they could be friends, but then she came back and the only thing that changed was that they started sleeping together again. It started innocently enough, they even talked about possibly getting back together, but Clarke thought that they should wait until they _knew_ what they wanted this time. That didn’t stop them from falling back into bed with each other over and over again.

\--

The walk back to the car was far from silent. The six of them went over every detail of the show, but Bellamy was being a little too quiet, only giving one word responses or just nodding. Clarke fell behind to where he was walking while the rest of their group walked ahead of them animatedly.

“You okay?” She asked and he nodded. He took his hat off in the middle of the concert and stuffed it into his back pocket and his hair was a wild, adorable mess. “You don’t seem okay.”

“I’m okay,” he said, nudging her hip with his own. She nodded and walked faster, not really in the mood to deal with a moody Bellamy. She was still on her concert high. She didn’t want him to ruin it with whatever was bothering him. Whatever it was wasn’t serious, otherwise he’d say something.

Jasper and Monty got into Monty’s little Honda while the rest of them piled into Bellamy’s truck. By the time they were moving through the parking lot—slowly, barely moving at all—Raven and Octavia were conked out in the backseat.

Clarke turned the radio up just a little bit and rested her head against the window. Bellamy could feel her looking at him and he turned his gaze toward her. “I’m fine, Clarke,” he insisted again.

“Maybe they’re right,” she said and he just narrowed his eyes before looking in front of him to move the car forward another two feet.

“Who about what?” He asked, running his hands through his hair. When he looked at her again, her face had softened and she leaned closer to straighten out his hair. He smiled at her and she kissed him softly before falling back against her seat.

“Everyone,” she said finally. “About us.”

“They don’t know what they’re talking about, Clarke,” he reminded her and he finally pulled the truck out onto the road. “We don’t even know what we’re talking about. Sometimes, I think we’re just talking just to talk, just so we don’t have to hurt each other.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Bellamy,” she promised and he looked at her once more.

“And I don’t want to hurt you,” he agreed. “Which is why what we’re doing is the smart move.”

“You don’t actually believe that,” she pushed and he squeezed his eyes shut for a second. She knew he didn’t believe that. She knew him and she knew how she felt, so she liked to think she knew how _he_ felt. “I don’t think I believe that.”

“So, what do you believe then?” He finally asked.

Clarke sat up and looked behind them to make sure Raven and Octavia were still asleep before pulling her knees to her chest. “I believe that we’re making excuses,” she said. “Not so we won’t hurt each other, but because we’re scared.”

“Scared of what?” He asked. He was scared now—scared that everything was about to change and he wasn’t ready for it, that _they_ weren’t ready for it.

“Messing it up again. Doing it wrong.”

Bellamy, stopped in traffic again, looked at her with his mouth hanging open. Like she’d just hit the nail straight on the head. He was still staring at her when the brake lights in front of them went dark and the car behind them beeped, waking Octavia and Raven in the process.

“Bellamy!” Raven hissed and he looked at Clarke a second longer before turning back to the road and moving the truck along.

“What the hell, Bell?” Octavia whine, curling into herself so she could fall back to sleep. He sighed and Clarke looked back at them.

“My fault,” she said. “Sorry.”

“Keep your tits in your shirt until we get home please. No more distractions,” Raven teased and Clarke flipped her off until she closed her eyes again.

The car was silent, save for the music playing over the speakers in the front. Both Bellamy and Clarke kept glancing behind them, waiting to make sure Raven and Octavia were definitely asleep again before continuing their conversation.

“We messed it up once,” Bellamy said nearly twenty minutes later when they were finally on the highway heading for Boston again.

“I was nineteen,” Clarke reminded him. “You were twenty-two. Things are different now.”

“We didn’t break up until you were twenty-two,” he said and she shrugged.

“You were all I knew,” she told him. “I didn’t have any experience outside of you. I didn’t know what I was missing until I was gone.”

“Gone getting all kinds of experience,” he said, glaring at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, yeah,” she laughed. “And you were a monk while I was in New York. I dated Finn and Lexa. I had _one_ one night stand. God knows how many you bedded in my absence.”

“It doesn’t matter who I bedded,” he said, cringing at the word and she laughed. “I wasn’t in love with any of them.”

“Yeah, and I was, but here I am,” she said leaning closer to him. “Fighting for the first one I loved. You think I came back to Boston for a job?”

“You came back for all of us,” he said and she sighed, leaning against her window again.

“But I came back! And we’ve been having this fucked up relationship that isn’t a relationship to save face,” she said. “I’m sick of it, Bellamy. I want it all. I want _you_.”

“And it took two strangers to make you realize that? I told you that the first time we slept together again and _you_ said we weren’t ready.”

“That was a year ago and I wasn’t sure we’d last this long,” she admitted. “We have and I don’t want to date anyone else. I want to date you and sleep with you and be. With. You.”

“Fine,” he said with a shrug and she barked out a laugh.

“ _Fine?_ ”

“Shh,” he warned, looking back at his sister and Raven. “And what?”

“ _Fine?_ ” She asked again, quieter, and he shrugged again. “I just… _fine?_ ”

“Oh my god, Clarke, pick a new word,” he laughed and she slugged him in the shoulder. “Jesus. That hurt.”

“It was supposed to,” she promised and he smiled at her. “I tell you I want to be with you— _only_ you—and you say ‘fine?’ What the hell, man? Talk about romance being dead.”

“You just punched me and you want to talk about romance?” He laughed again.

Clarke sighed, shaking her head, and leaned over the console again to kiss him slowly. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the highway in front of them, but she was just _too_ good. “Clarke,” he mumbled against her lips and she pressed against him further for a second before sitting back in her seat like a proper passenger. “You’re going to get us all killed. Raven told you not to distract me.”

“So, are we doing this?” She asked.

“Yes. Let's do this thing,” he said, smiling at her and she nodded, shy all of a sudden. “I do love you, you know.”

“I know,” she promised. “And I love you.”

“Good.”

\--

When the four of them pulled up to the girls’ apartment, they all got out and Raven and Octavia sighed when Clarke and Bellamy wrapped themselves around each other on the walk inside.

“Looks like I’m going to need my earplugs,” Octavia said.

“Oh, you definitely will,” Bellamy promised and his sister gagged. Raven sighed again. Clarke burrowed deeper into his side and stood tall to kiss him.

“By the way,” she said as they got into the apartment. “We did what you said.”

“What did we say?” Raven asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes with her fist.

“That we should just be together,” Bellamy said, toeing off his shoes. He held onto Clarke’s hand so she could do the same without falling on her ass and didn’t let go of it once she finished.

“This happened in the hour and a half it took us to get home?” Octavia asked skeptically. Clarke nodded, leaning against Bellamy’s side again. “Wait, really?”

Both Bellamy and Clarke smiled at how excited she sounded and looked when she glanced at Raven. Even she was more awake, looking between the two of them excitedly.

“Seriously?” She asked. They nodded again and Raven and Octavia both laughed. “Oh my god, it’s about fucking time.”

“Thank god,” Octavia said, high fiving her brother. “Give me three minutes before you start ripping each other’s clothes off.”

“Yes, please do that,” Raven said, turning quickly and they both booked it for their rooms.

“So, I guess we’re doing this,” Bellamy said, turning Clarke in his arms so she was against his chest, looking up at him.

“Too late to back out now,” she said, looking after her friends. “They’d kill us both.”

“I’m not backing out, Princess,” he promised and she smiled before kissing him again.

“Good, because I have a lot of plans for us,” she said, settling back on her heels. She ran her hands under his t-shirt and kissed the dimple in his chin. “You think it’s been three minutes yet?”

“I don’t care,” he said, picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

And when they made it to her bedroom, he barely got the door closed before Octavia yelled out a one minute warning. “Be very quiet for the next sixty seconds and I’ll make the rest of our lives worth it,” Clarke promised and he growled against her neck before dropping her on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Bellamy would go to a Taylor Swift concert, so I made it the Foo Fighters because they were just recently in Boston and it made sense to me.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://bellamyfrecklefaceblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
